clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Clash Royale Card Maker/Clash Royale Nicknames Part 1: Troops
Hello, so i made a list of names i made up for some troops so... Yeah, enjoy! Fun fact: The prince is a ranged troop. Also i'll be going over by most visited.. Mega Knight: OP at first but meh then ( he's still a nice card ) Sparky: Rocket On Wheels ( Not trashcan ) Flying Machine: The flying sparky musketeer ( basically shoots cannonballs instead of bolts and is compared to musketeer) P.E.K.K.A.: The robot samurai knight with a confusing gender ( it's female. ) Skeleton Barrel: A flying graveyard ( except it's not a building) Electro Wizard: E-Wiz ( i'll make a post to see if a card is supercell approved) Princess: Not a archer ( a lot of people think that the princess towers were archer towers THEY ARE PRINCESS JUST NOT FIRE ARROWS!!!) Ice Wizard: Meh (Make em an rare...) Lava Hound: Lava Golem ( I don't care which came first) Giant Skeleton: Spooky Scary Giant Skeleton ( sends shiver down your spine ) Bandit: Assasin Girl ( how come a stick does more damage than some other cards ) Lumberjack: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) ( I wish i could drink rage :( ) Night Witch: Mother of batman ( spawns bats so ) Mini P.E.K.K.A.: Almighty Pancake Destroyer ( watch the video ) Golem: Golem Hound ( again don't care which came first ) Miner: Legendary with lowest damage ( not worst ) Hog Rider: The Only Black Guy In The Whole Game Riding A Hog ( ..? ) Inferno Dragon: Swag Dragon ( MLG ) Dark Prince: Splash And Melee Damage Prince ( wot else ) Wizard: Hairy Magic ( HeHe. ) Balloon: Donald Trump Least Favorite Card ( nice joke ) Elite Barbarians: Elite Barbs ( please make them less powerful ) Baby Dragon: Mini Dragon ( and the ship came ) Prince: Rides a pony and has range ( i have no idea for anything else ) Royal Giant: He was once a king holding a musket ( did u know? ) Executioner: He kills you ( trying to impress teh valkyrie ) Knight: Most cheap tank ever ( at least i think ) Minion Horde: Blue bats that can see ( also a parent of bats ) Cannon Cart: The Only Clonable Building ( did u know? ) Witch: The mother of death ( also his unlimited brothers and sisters ) Skeleton Army: Counter To Every Tank ( really ) Barbarians: Barbs ( straight from clash of clans ) Mega Minion: Lone Minion ( he's not mega that much ) Goblins: Stealers of gold ( GET OUTTA MAH HOUSE AND LET MAH GOLD GO YA FRICKIN FROGS roasted ) Dart Goblin: The gum dart goblin ( HOW DO U SHOOT DARTS WITH GUM IN YEE MOUTH FROG?!?! ) Guards: Rocket Survivers ( they survive a rocket ) Giant: Huge Tank ( red head ) Minions: Not the bananas ( XD ) Bats: The child of skeletons and minions ( at least that's what OJ said ) Archers: Not a princess ( THEY NUT TEH SAME ) Three musketeers: The highest elixir card ( make it 7 ) Fire Spirits: Blocks of coal ( wish i could hug them :( ) Skeletons: Lowest elixir cost ever ( parents of bats too ) Bowler: Bowling Player ( Bowling! ) Ice Golem: Golem Rip-Off ( still cool tho ) Gobling Gang: Frog Gang ( ROASTED. ) Valkyrie: Half-Splash Half-Melee ( yup ) Musketeer: Royal Queen ( she was once the royal king ) Battle Ram: Screen Breakers ( they made a glitch in the syste-m ) Ice Spirit: Block of ice ( that smile tho ) Bomber: Spear Goblins: Spear Frogs ( Fork Frogs ) Whew, that took a lot of time! Hope you enjoyed it! Bye! Category:Blog posts